


Stuck Together

by phantomlover04



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomlover04/pseuds/phantomlover04
Summary: AN: Seeing that we are in the midst of a pandemic, I decided to write about it. 1st I was going for a one shot but it evolved into a series, and before you come crying that I'm being disrespectful, I lost an uncle to this virus.





	Stuck Together

Anne was all ready to go to the bookstore and relax in the park. When she reached the elevator door, Friday told her that she was not allowed to leave her floor and Tony and Dr Cho would be coming soon. By then Bucky was making his way to the elevator as well when he heard what Friday said “What is that all about” Anne just shrugged and went back to her room while Bucky went to the kitchen to make some coffee.

After changing back to her pjs, Anne was just reaching the kitchen when Tony and Dr Cho came in to the floor, all dressed up in PPE gear, face masks, face guards, and pink surgical gloves. “Really Tony, I know Bucky was frozen but he is not contagious” “Very funny Anne” Bucky threw a kitchen towel at her, he missed, as he came to the living room “As much I would laugh, unfortunately we are all on lock down because 4 days ago, yes on the party that I threw do to help this pandemic, someone was positive for the Covid-19 and we were all expose” “You asshole, I told you not to do it and Bianca was here too.” By now Anne’s hands were on fire and she was about to burn Tony for his stupidity. “Yes I know and I owe you an apology, I had taken the liberty and told Professor Xavier about the is situation and have taken steps to insure that everyone is safe, he made she was separated from everyone else when she returned yesterday, and before I told him about what happened” calming down, flames gone, she goes in front of Tony “You better make sure that nothing comes to her or….” she couldn’t finish her thoughts because she didn’t want to even imagine anything bad. Bucky goes to her side and holds her to try to calm her down “Fine Tony, you accept your stupidity, get on with you tests and make sure that little Bianca is doing well” Anne looks at him, in awe that he did care about her daughter, even though he didn’t show it.

Bucky went 1st and was about to sneeze when Dr Cho put the swap up his nose, when it was Anne’s turn, she was in tears as the swap was in her nose. After collecting the samples Dr Cho held Ann’s hand “Don’t worry, I did the test myself and I will make sure that she knows that her mother is thinking about her and will let you know about her results and how she is doing” Anne smiled, wanting to hug her but didn’t but just squeezed her hand. After they left, Anne almost collapsed so Bucky took her to her room, when she felt that she was on her bed broke down and didn’t let go of Bucky. He knew how dangerous the virus is and that he was one of few that against the party that Tony threw, even though it was for the benefit of helping the hospital, he knew that it would just take one for this could happened and the he was more pissed that Tony had asked Anne to bring Bianca to help promote the party. 

Bucky and Anne fell asleep, well Anne did while Bucky just stayed in with her as she sleeps, and in the late afternoon Anne’s cell phone went off, so Bucky’s picks it up and it was texts from Dr Cho and Jean Gray, so he gently wakes her up “Hey….hey” he shakes her slightly “Mmmmm...hey…” “You got some texts” he gives her phone and then sits up, stretches and leaves her room so she can read her texts in peace, he goes to the kitchen to make some good comfort food for Anne. The text from Dr Cho said that it will take a few days to see if they are positive or not and the text from Jean said that Bianca is doing well and that Jean will be with her until Bianca is cleared not caring that she might get it herself. Anne was touched that Jean will take the risk just to make sure that Bianca will not be all by herself and from Dr Cho that she will be updating her about Bianca and herself. Anne quickly texted them back as she was walking out of her room and to the kitchen because she smelled something good coming from there, “Hey….what in the world” Anne almost dropped her phone when she saw that Bucky was cooking a full blown dinner. Turning the stove off and turning around to face her “My ma always made us spaghetti with meatballs whenever one of us was feeling sad” he said as he gave her a big smile, Anne couldn’t help but to be touched. Serving both of them, Bucky told her to take a seat while he does everything, she does what he told her and let him serve her. Looking at all he cooked, spaghetti with meatballs, a few slices of garlic bread and some wine from Tony’s collection. Thanks to Bucky, Anne had such a good time that it helped her forget for awhile what might come in the future. After the great dinner, Anne told Bucky to pick a movie while she washes the dishes, “Hey, it’s at least I could do while you did this very delicious meal” “It was nothing Doll” “My mom always told me, if a guy cooks you food, no matter if a date or a good friend, I need to wash the dishes so end of story” she pushes him out of the kitchen, she was glad that Bucky didn’t put weight or she wouldn’t be able to push him “Alright, fine” he shakes his head as he goes to the living room and chooses a movie while she washes the dishes.

After she was done with the dishes, she was surprised that he didn’t make too much of a mess, she made some popcorn and took some beers out of the fridge. With the tray full of goodies, she goes witht the living room, Bucky was all ready with the movie “How about ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ ?” he asked as she takes a seat and hands him a beer “Ooooo…. Yes, perfect” Bucky presses play and for the rest of the night they saw a lot of Halloween or funny Disney movies.


End file.
